


Your flowers just died

by 28sunflowers



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apollo Louis, Greek Dramatics, Hyacinthus Harry, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nakedness, No Smut, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, Zephyrus Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28sunflowers/pseuds/28sunflowers
Summary: The Myth of Apollo and Hyacinthus rewritten for Louis and Harry with a happy ending.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	Your flowers just died

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4ureyesonly28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ureyesonly28/gifts).



> This is for Evelin ♥
> 
> Thank you [Mia](https://so-why-let-your-voice-be-tamed.tumblr.com/) for proof reading this for me, you're the best. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, including in interpretation of the myth. My sources were [this podcast](https://open.spotify.com/episode/07KTecqsqKC1atvXapRqmS?si=t0pGx6u9QKirJqFXcHDQXQ) and [this website](https://www.theoi.com/Olympios/ApollonLoves.html#Hyakinthos).

**733 B.C.**

When Louis first saw Harry, he felt immediately pulled towards the innocent-looking man. Harry was the prime of youthful beauty, lean body strengthened by toned muscle that drew everybody’s eyes towards it. Not one spartan inside the House of Oebalus could look away when Harry passed by, casually wandering around the party organized by his father. He didn’t shy away from the curious gazes, was not afraid of the lust showing in so many people’s eyes. He wore the attention like a pride badge, and it worked wonders to make Louis want to lavish Harry with his own as well. 

But he held back, at first. After all, the man was just a mortal.

Louis lost himself in the spartan celebration until he saw Harry stepping out onto the balcony from the corner of his eye. He watched intensively as a soft breeze hit the man’s beautiful body, making his purple tunic wave and tangle around his legs and getting him flustered. Louis had only just realized the soft winds came distinctively from the West when Nick stepped out of the air and right in front of Harry. 

He couldn’t hear what was said, but the boyish red that painted the man’s cheeks made something sit uncomfortably inside of him. A voice at the back of his head told him to go after Harry, hide him away from the appreciative gaze Nick gave him and make him his. 

Once again, he didn’t. 

He waited until the boy excused himself with a delicate and respectful curtsy and walked back inside with a curious expression on his face. Then the nagging in his mind became too loud, so he let it take the lead of his actions. Louis soundlessly slid next to Harry by the upright bream at the far side of the room, where he was watching the commotion of pleasure in the bath without being seen. Harry startled, but steadied himself once he realized who it was standing by him. 

“I mean no harm,” Louis told him, deeply amused by the skittish young man. It prompted a stuttered reply, too polite, about how he meant no disrespect by his reaction. Louis waved it off easily, not being able to stop his eyes from wandering down the thigh peeking out from the slit on the tunic. It was quite provocative. 

Harry noticed it and put himself further on display, leaning back against the hard rock behind his body. Louis looked up and there was a renowned sparkle to the mortal’s eyes. Perhaps, his instincts were right about him. Harry seemed like an extremely fine contender for a place as one of Louis’ companions.

As Louis was never one to stop himself from indulging in his wants and needs, he made Harry an offer. He promised to give Harry all he possessed in exchange for permission to associate with him… intimately. He promised to teach Harry the use of the bow, the art of music and the understanding of the mysteries behind prophecy. But he would also give Harry a chariot drawn by swans, and Harry was required to use it to visit all the lands dear to Louis so they could meet.

Harry’s eyes were thoughtful and interested, raking down Louis’ body shamelessly now that he knew he had Louis’ favor. He seemed to rejoice at what he heard, but tempered his confidence with modesty as he humbly accepted Louis’ offer. 

Louis extended a hand for Harry to take, smiling encouragingly at him when he hesitated for a moment. Harry took it, the gesture meaningful between them as it consented the start of their companionship. They both made their way towards the crowd enjoying carnal pleasure in cool water, to join in the festivities. 

When Louis reached out to tug Harry free of his tunic, he encountered no reluctance. 

**728 B.C.**

Watching Harry’s ethereal beauty, Louis realizes he never cared, or will ever care again, for any mortal like he does for Harry. He vaguely thinks perhaps not even an eternal being, like himself, will make him feel the utmost warmth of love the way Harry does.

As he lays with Harry on the banks of the Eurotas river, peacefully basking in the warm of the rays of sunshine breaching through the treetops, Louis feels grateful that Fate put Harry on his path all those years ago. It is rare for him to feel the pull to leave Delphi and mingle in mortal affairs, but he has no regrets about joining the celebrations at the House of Oebalus on that fine, cool evening, those years ago. And now here he is, once again content with his choice of leaving his temple, and home, unguarded by his presence. 

Before Harry, Louis never thought he would find a companion worthy leaving Delphi for — but he did. He truly, truly did. Harry is more than deserving of it, he is the epitome of everything Louis could ever desire. It is exceptionally distracting, and what once would make Louis enraged, now feels like a taste of the most fresh and succulent fruits. Harry’s companionship is addicting in the most pleasurable way it could possibly be.

Louis lets his eyes take in Harry’s body, on full display after their swimming to cool off. The sun is at its peak in the sky, standing in equal distance between dawn and dusk, making their skin dry faster than Louis cares for. He wishes the teasing wetness back on Harry for him to appreciate. 

That thought reminds Louis of the items he set aside for them to distract themselves with. He reaches out for them amongst their pile of clothing and holds them out. 

He clears his throat to get Harry’s attention. Harry turns to look at him with tender happiness painting his face, which makes Louis’ heart feel heavy in his chest. Being immortal and living among Gods makes it so Louis usually feels invincible, above everything else. But being at the receiving end of Harry’s affection makes him feel raw and vulnerable, reminding him of some of his distinctly human traits. For as much as he should despise it, it makes him thrum, reminding him that he is _alive_. 

“Would you entertain me in a game of discus?” He questions Harry, showing him the two items he is holding — a glass vial of olive oil and a traditional discus, both of the highest quality. 

Harry pushes himself up on his elbows, eyes flitting between both items before his gaze settles on Louis once again. “Of course.” 

He sits up completely on the grass. Louis wastes no time fitting himself behind Harry’s body, earning the access to his naked backside. Louis takes off the cork from the flask and lets a few drops drip down from Harry’s shoulder blades. He allows himself a few seconds to watch as the olive oil slowly sinks towards his hips. Then, before they can reach the ground, he spreads the oil around, massaging it purposefully onto Harry’s smooth skin until it is glistening under his ministrations. 

Harry lets out a satisfied sigh and angles his body forward subtly to give Louis better access to it, which he gratefully accepts. Louis moves his experienced hands to Harry’s shoulders, then to his arms and lastly to his chest, until he is convinced that Harry is anointed enough. He sits down on his new position atop of Harry’s lean thighs, gazing appreciatively at his work on the sleek and splendid skin that now shines under the sun. 

Harry smiles a pleased smile up at him as he reaches out for the vial of olive oil. “May I return the favor?” 

“Of course, my love.” Louis promises.

Harry goes through the motions in the opposite sequence to Louis' own, starting with his chest and ending behind him, massaging Louis’ back carefully. Louis lets Harry maneuver his body to make things easier, more pliant and subdued than he would be for any other mortal. But under Harry’s tender touch, Louis feels safe giving the reins over. It doesn’t feel demeaning. Being vulnerable is beneficial to their bond, strengthens it. 

Once Harry is thoroughly done, Louis stands up and takes his hand, guiding him away from the trees with the discus in order for them to have ample space to play. He offers to go first and Harry agrees, sending him a blinding smile as he steps back to let Louis make his throw. Louis takes a deep breath, adjusting himself in position with the discus. Under Harry’s watchful gaze, he suddenly feels the intense need to do his best. Thus he angles his body to get the best momentum, swings and throws.

The discus soars through the air just as he intended it to. Harry doesn’t think twice before running after it with great enthusiasm to seize it when it falls back down to the earth. His need to flaunt his speed to Louis is endearing. And unnecessary, as Louis already knows what his body is capable of. But Louis sympathizes with the feeling. He himself tends to peacock in front of Harry, liking when his eyes regard him in admiration and astonishment. Besides, Louis won’t lie and say he doesn’t intensively enjoy being able to appreciate Harry’s endowments. 

Lost in delight, Louis doesn’t realize when suddenly, a gust of wind hits the flying discus and hurls it back in the direction Harry is running from. Before either one of them can react to the discus’ change of course, it forcefully strikes Harry’s face. 

Louis watches Harry’s body drop heavy to the floor, motionless as blood flows out of the open wound on his forehead, painting the grass under him a deep crimson colour. 

Louis rushes to him, feeling faint watching the scene that unfolds in front of his eyes. He picks Harry in his arms and tries to stanch the wound to stop the blood flowing out of Harry’s now limp body, but it is useless. He can see the soul fading from Harry’s body. 

“My Harry!” Louis cries out loud, chest feeling with deep sorrow, tears blurring his vision. “Laid low and cheated of youth's prime! I see your wound and my condemnation. I ought to forever give you my grief and guilt.”

A wind strikes his face, the same one that had changed the discus’ course, as he mourns over the body of the man he loved most in all eternity. The air carries laughter in it, mocking. Confused by such a reaction from Fate, Louis looks up in anger to reprimand. He finds Nick, standing higher up on the Peloponnese mountain, taunting him with a hand wave and a victorious smirk on his face. Too late, Louis realizes the wind has been coming from the West all day. 

Before he can lash out in rage against Nick, Louis realizes that he himself was not at fault in Harry’s death. There is still hope. 

“You shall be with me always.” Louis promises Harry’s cold body. 

Kneeling besides the blood embedded grass, he lets his tears spill over the crimson ground. The green leaves transform into deep purple flowers in the form of lilies, creating new life on mortal land. Summoning all of his Godly forces, Louis attaches the new life power to Harry’s body, sourcing it with renewed energy. As long as those flowers exist in the world, Harry’s soul will remain attached to this dimension of living. 

Only a few seconds later, Harry takes a breath once again. Louis cries out in relief that Harry’s soul is resurrected and, most likely, immortalized. He holds Harry’s body, hoping to give him warmth as he comes back slowly. When he finally opens his eyes, deep green gazing up at him confusedly, Louis lets out a teary laugh.

“How do you fare, my love?” He asks softly, brushing the dirty curls matted to his head back in a gentle gesture. 

Harry swallows a couple of times, contemplating the question. “Strangely fine. A bit tired.” 

“That’s to be expected,” Louis reassures him. “Your body needs to accustom itself to its new life source.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrow endearingly. 

“What do you mean? What happened? Charon came for me.”

“Not anymore, not ever.” Louis leans down to give Harry a quick kiss, needing to ground himself with the reality of all that’s happened so he can share it with Harry accurately. “I will explain once we get you cleaned and on a comfortable bed.” 

Harry nods and lets Louis pull him up. Louis carefully carries him towards the chariot drawn by swans still awaiting to take them back to Harry’s abode. He will be fine. They both will be. 

They have forever waiting for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ♥  
> Remember to leave kudos and/or comments! 
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://vintageumbroshirt.tumblr.com/post/637849854914281472/your-flowers-just-died)


End file.
